Time of Noctem Aeternus
by xsasuhinax
Summary: This is during the recent chapter when Lucy was kidnapped for her Celestial Keys, which were going to be used to open the door and destroy Zeref. However, instead it changed everything. Lucy wakes up to where Light has become darkness and her home Fairy Tail has become a dark Guild.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy awoke to chapped lips and frozen numbness on the tips of her fingers. The worst situation a person could be in was confined in a small space and blinded by complete darkness. Her heart began to thump steadily yet loudly as she shifted uncomfortably. Where was she? After she had managed to pull her hand free and pressed it against the smooth wooden walls did she realize she was inside own of her Celestial Spirit; Horologium. She shifted once again and placed her hand towards where to door would have been. However, she was apprehensive inside her own mind when it would not budge.

"Horologium, is that you? If so let me out! I am stuck and can't get out," the only response was silence, until she heard the familiar voice.

"I am afraid I can not allow you to do that, Lucy," in a such a detached tone, she could feel the rise of her own lungs with each breathe. She frowned and began to try and force her way out with the weight of her constrained body.

"I said let me out now! Horologium, what is wrong with you," what was wrong with him, and why couldn't she see anything, but most importantly where were they?

"I apologize, but it is still too dangerous to come out," she turned completely still, listening to his warning.

"What do you mean...still dangerous," his voiced had lingered from telling her by what she could tell, so she assumed whatever it was, was of grave importance.

Instead he stood up, revealing through the fiber-glass door covered in a light frost, a fierce blizzard in the middle of nowhere. Snow everywhere from miles to the darkness of the horizon.

She had to fight for breathe at what she saw, and immediately many questions ran through her mind, but mostly, **_Where am I?...Why can't I remember anything?_**

However, Horologium was not a mind reader, answering a different question that made her wonder more in disbelief. "I had noticed a ominous shift in the balance of time and alignment and immediately came to safeguard you. Luckily I managed to get to you quick enough."

The idea of balance of time and alignment being disrupted was frightful at its fullest, sending an internal shiver at the thought. Then again it could have also been from the cold weather outside still seeping into the confined space of Horologium.

She slowly exhaled with relief knowing she was safe, but wasn't satisfied since the feeling in her gut told her there was more to hear. There were many questions still wanting to be answered immediately but honestly didn't know what to ask first specifically. It was terrifying still for her, and only continued to boggle her mind for a question

"What happened?" secretly, she didn't want to know. She didn't really want to hear what could probably be worse, but at the same time she needed to know.

"The worst I fear," it settled it, she had to know. She lifted her head, and though she could not face him directly was paying extreme focus.

"The worse? What do you really mean? Ah, my head hurts" could something really be worse? Hasn't she been through the worst technically? Could it be fixed or not?

"I can only presume the reason you might have memory problems is because of the cause of the disruption," maybe he was a mind reader, or knew whatever had happened would cause it. Still, he wasn't being direct! Why couldn't he give her a straight answer.

"I don't really understand still. What does my memory have to do with anything," her head began to feel numb trying to think about what she could have forgotten.

"...As I said about the time and alignment has been disrupted, though it is clear what has happened, I feel as if the memory you lost was the reason everything has changed," changed? What changed? Is it that bad? Why doesn't he just spill it?

"What happened, just tell me now!" her voice rose in annoyance. He was always being roundabout things.

"Chaos and Evil have overpowered Good and Order," panic shot through her mind like a bullet to the head.

"Chaos and Evil? Wha-"

"Everything that once was light has now turned to darkness. The four alignments; Good, Evil, Order, and Chaos have a balance in time. All the things Good and Order is being overrun by Evil and Chaos."

Her body froze in shock and fear. Everything that was Good was Evil, everything that was Order was Chaos. So if it was the worst that could happened that probably meant nothing change it, right? If so, then about about everything that she held dear...

"What?Wait, then what about my friends, my home... what about Fairy Tail. What happened to everyone in Fairy Tail?" Her voice was on the danger of screaming her lungs out. All her friends, her family, and members of Fairy Tail Guild. They couldn't be gone, they could not just disappear, especially without her. She couldn't live without them, just like they couldn't live without her.

"I am sorry..." her eyes widen, "I do not know what changes the balance has done to your friends but I can only assume that Fairy Tail at least..."

He paused for a moment.

"Has become a Dark Guild," her lips began to quiver, as she looked down towards the floor of Horologium. He listened in when he could hear a small noise emitting from her mouth.

"no...," she whispered at its lowest before her voice rose again,"no...no...no..no, no no no no no no," she continued to say over again. Her hands raise to the top of her head, grasping her hair in frustration. Horologium, was taken aback by her reaction. As much as he expected it no less from her was still surprised how much she crack within a few minutes.

"Lucy, please calm down," he replied unsure how to comfort her when she was inside of him.

"No! Don't tell me what to do! Let me out right now! I wan't out," she yelled, banging on the door. He began to fret of the idea that she may get out.

"No Lucy don't! You can't! The atmosphere is too hazardous to be out for long. It's corrupted with Evil, enough to turn you on the side of darkness within an hour." She stopped banging and rested both of her hands on the door.

"...What about my friends," she asked quietly but loud enough for him to hear her.

"I apologize, but... I don't know..."with that Horologium stood up in the snow.

His built feature was light enough to walk on top of the snow, despite Lucy being inside, meaning the blizzard wouldn't slow him down. He traipsed through the storm as Lucy continued to wept. He felt sorry for her, all the things that could have gone wrong in a persons life has happened to Lucy.

As far as they both knew, they were lost with no general sense of direction. The Horizon was in darkness from the storm, he knew he couldn't protect her for too long.

"W-where..are we going," she tried to ask between gasps of breathe.

"I am no use to us except to travel as far as I can for a safe place. At least, whatever the safest I can get...," she continued to weep a bit and more softly.

After she had quieted down, all she could really do was watch the storm's endless attack on the isolated barren of snowy land, and listen as the winds roared against Horologium.

She began to feel guilty at the pit of her stomach. Her friend was out there in the cold while she was stuck inside him warmer than him. Though she knew he didn't have a bodily nerve system to suffer from its killing temperature, she wished she could help in some way.

"Lucy, I know you may feel helpless, but you are not. You are strong in your own way, and in time when the time comes it will be your turn to shine. Do not mind me just because I am protecting you from the condition of the air and weather. The only thing I can't count on from you is to stay strong and not give up so easily. I am sure your friends would say and feel the same way, am I right?" he spoke with softness, earning a unseen small smile from Lucy.

She crawled as far back as much as she could in the small space, wrapping her arms around her knees, as she began to stroll down memory lane in her mind.

Erza...

**_She remember the time when The Phantom Guild were hired to kidnap Lucy by her own father. They attacked the Guild, almost poisoned Master Makarov, and tried to kill Fairy Tail multiple times. Erza... she used her strongest defense armor to block and prevent the strong blast from their moving Guild. It took so much damage to her after it destroyed her armor, everyone was pissed at the enemy. All Lucy could do was stand there like an idiot, watching her friends get hurt._**

**"_Erza hang in there!" Natsu ran to her aid as she began to breathe, heavily wounded from the blast._**

**"_Makarov. And now Erza as well. Both are out of commission," she could see the look of anger in their eyes when the Phantom Master spoke. "You no longer have a chance for victory. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia. Right now."_**

**"_Not on your life!"_**

**"_Are we a Guild that hands over our friends? I don't think so!"_**

**"_Lucy is one of us," their were too much to not want to cry to, and everyone yelling at the enemy in her defense did nothing but put burden on her feelings._**

**"_Hand her over," the voice spoke once again. Her body began to shake in sadness as she tried so hard not to cry, as she tried so hard to remain strong in front of others, for others._**

**"_I..." Lucy tried to speak, but no more words could come out except for the first._**

**"_I..." she tried again, her voice cracking in despair._**

**"_We'd rather die than sell out our friends!" Erza screamed, managing to pull herself sitting up from such incredible anger. Her eyes widen in surprise, and was speechless. Her friends were so good to her..._**

Natsu...

**_one of her favorite memories with him was during the Phantom attack, when everyone was hiding in the cellar of the Guild. They found out that she was an heiress and her father was the one who was paying the enemies to bring her back. Happy had asked why she kept it a secret..._**

**"_I wasn't trying to hide anything. After I ran away from home, I didn't really want to talk about it. For a full year, he never showed any interest in his runaway daughter. And now he wants me back? My father went to such terrible lengths to take me back...He's the worst!...But when you get down to it, it's originally my fault for running away from home, right?"_**

**"_That's not true! Your father's the bad guy here!" Elfman insisted._**

**"_You idiot," replied an annoyed Gray. Elfman realized his mistake of word choice and fixed it._**

**"_I mean, Phantom!"_**

**"_Thanks to my selfish actions, I've caused all this trouble for everyone. I'm really sorry. I guess if I went home, it would end this, right?"_**

**"_I wonder about that," Natsu finally spoke, bringing her attention to him. "But 'rich heiress' doesn't strike the right in this dirty old beer hall, laughing and making a ruckus while on some adventure...That's the Lucy I know." Her eyes traveled back to the floor, knowing what he meant. "You said you wanted to stay here,right? What's the point of returning somewhere you don't want to go?"_**

**_Her eyes widen at his words and she returned her gaze back to him as he continued, "You're Lucy of Fairy Tail! This is your home to return to."_**

Happy...

**_she sweatdropped a bit since most of the time Happy would get on her nerves. Even though it was true, it was nothing more than teasing on Lucy for Happy's part. Despite the never ending making fun of Lucy jokes, he was a good friend, especially towards Natsu. She remembered the time he actually helped her on his own, during the mission to destroy a book by kemu Zaleon._**

**_She was in the sewer reading the book, daybreak with the wind-reader glasses, trying to get through the book as fast as she could._**

**_"I can't believe this book contains such a secret," without warning a hand busted through the metal wall grabbing her arms and making her defenseless. _**

**_"What did you me the secret to my book!"_**

**_"You're the lowest of the low!" she cringed in pain through gnawed teeth. "You're an enemy to literature."_**

**_"An enemy of literature? A sophisticated, culture individual such as me, myself, and I?"_**

**_"Anyone who's happy to have a collection of those freakish maids isn't cultured!"_**

**_"The is nothing to mock of my beautiful blonde maids!" he put more strength into hurting her arms while he stared at the book."A treasure map? A spot to hide valuables? What kind of secret does this book hold? Tell me. Tell me or I'll snap your arms in two!" she gritted her teeth even more before sticking her tongue out at him. "This girly doesn't get her situation! I got Zamu Zaleon himself to write that book for me! Therefore any secret in that book is mine!"_**

**_The freak managed to let go of her when he was kicked in the face by a flying and angry Happy._**

**_"Happy!" she was so glad to see him. He grinned at her as she added, "nice one! Cool!" which was true until his wings left and he fell into the sewer water._**

Gray...

**_oh no, no, no, no. Her face heated up in embarrassment when trying not to remember that one time. Instead, she quickly tried to remember another moment she had with gray. One that didn't involve him-she did it again she almost thought about it. _**

**_She did remember the one time she felt as if she was being followed and watched, of course it turned out to be her father...father...who told her about the lost of their wealth and movement of her mother's grave. Only after she ran from him even more upset at his selfishness did she get home to see Natsu and Happy guarding by her door._**

**"_Sergeant Happy, is everything normal?" Natsu commanded._**

**"_Aye sir, Captain!" yelled Happy seriously. However, Lucy didn't even react to their behavior. She was still thinking about her father asking for money._**

**"_Hey, welcome home," Natsu continued a bit concerned._**

**"_Lucy, there's no one suspicious around here," said Happy also concerned. _**

**_She turned to face them, giving them a small light smile before looking slightly at the ground, "thanks..."_**

**"_Captain! This private here lacks enthusiasm,sir!"_**

**"_Why am I a private?"_**

**"_Yup, seems like it," Natsu grinned as Lucy headed towards her door._**

**"_Everything ok Lucy...huh," she froze as she knew both turned to look at whatever was behind them, hiding. She spun around..._**

**"_Don't tell me he's..."_**

**"_Captain, I spotted a questionable subject!" Happy had floated to the shed behind them; a hand appeared trying to shoo him off. All of a sudden Natsu jumped from his spot to behind the shed._**

**"_There you are!"_**

**"_That hurt, you jerk!" a voice said_**

**"_What are you doing, you jerk?" Natsu asked._**

**_Lucy looked to see it was Gray on the floor as Natsu stood over him, "Gray!"_**

**"_So it was Gray that was following Lucy!" Happy exclaimed, but Lucy knew who it really was, and it wasn't Gray._**

**"_N-no, it's not..." she said embarrassed._**

**"_No!" she stopped when Gray spoke in a firm defense and her heart thumped. "I heard that Lucy was being followed by someone suspicious, so I couldn't just leave her alone," her heart was definitely thumping at that time. "I came to see how she was doing," her heart began to beat faster. Gray turned his head the other way, also embarrassed._**

**"_He lllllikes her," Happy purred his common saying._**

**"_What kind of running gag is that!?"_**

She smiled to herself as she remembered the obvious moments how how much they cared for her. Horologium was right, she shouldn't be crying like it was the end of the world, despite it seeming that way. Instead, she should hold her head up strong, and use the lessons and guidance her friends gave her during her adventures to think of a way to fix this.

It wasn't the first time they had stopped the impossible. Each one of them went through so much ruff time, some of them barely managed to see it all the way through. It may sound kind of like bragging if she said she actually believes that they can handle this.

A frown on her face appeared, wondering what would happen if they could not do it. In fact, the more she thought about it the more she began to worry. She didn't even know where her friends were at the moment, for all she knew they could be...

She noticed that Horologium began to slow down in his travel through the difficult blizzard. She watched him, as he slowly made his way to a stop, and patiently waited for him to say something. However, he didn't say anything, which worried her even more.

"What is wrong Horologium...Why did we stop" she asked in a soft tone. Why had they stopped while they were still in a blizzard. She had a bad feeling about it.

"I apologize once again Lucy," that didn't sound like good news.

"Huh? Wha- do you..." she was about to finish her sentence when it clicked in her mind. Her breathing stopped all together.

"...I won't be able to stay in this world any longer," how could she have forgotten, especially since she was a Celestial Mage.

A spirit could only manage to stay in the human world for so long before needing to go back. Loke was one of the few who have actually managed to stay so long. That is when it hit her too.

"Then what about the other Celestial Spirits? What do you know about them? Do they realize what is going on in the human world," she piped up curiously.

"I don't think you understand Lucy..." he was right she didn't. Just because he said that she probably didn't want to hear either.

"W-what h-happened to the Celestial Spirits..." what happened to Loke, Aquarius, Aries, Cancer...the others?

"I cannot sense them anymore...the Celestial Spirits...do not exist...I am the only one left I assume," she tried not to cry, but the tears were building up around her eyes before spilling out.

"T-then..w-what is going to happen to u-us," her voice began to crack.

"I cannot speak for myself, but I only know that I won't be able to help you any longer Lucy. You will need to survive on your own from here on out," though he may have been a clock, a talking one too, she could sense that he was devastated by his broken up tone, though it was always hard to tell.

"N-no! P-please! D-don't leave me too!" she yelled in a hoarse voice.

"I wish I could Lucy. Honestly I wish I could, because I would...again I apologize."

"N-no! Stop apologize please! I already lost everyone! My friends, my family, my old home and even new home Fairy Tail! You are my only connection to them and my old life! I can't lose you too!" she continued to yell, pulling herself as far back as she could, trying to pretend as if it made a difference for him leaving.

"I know...but I need you to continue on. Even when I am gone, even if everyone is gone, we aren't really. We will always be in your heart. I can only suggest that you find the nearest and closest thing to a safe haven if possible. I know you can do it," he was trying to bring strength to her, even if it didn't work so quickly.

"...But...the darkness..." she stated, bringing her face hidden between her knees.

"I honestly do not know. However, you have less than an hour, before the darkness consumes you...other than than I have nothing else to suggest except...live on," she peeked through her knees to see the solid wood, light flashing of transparency.

Her head shot up in fear, as he began to flash in and out slowly, enough for her to fall through. Now she was kneeling in the thick snow, watching as her last company and friend slowly disappeared before her very eyes.

He watched her as she screamed and attempted multiple times to jump and hold him down to reality, still she fell through him.

"Horologium! Horologium! Horologium!," she screamed over and over trying again and again to keep him with her.

However, he only smiled and stood there silently, before finally...he disappeared.

"Horologium!" she screamed sitting up at the highest pitch of her lungs, enough to bring deafness to the darkness if it had ears.

She collapsed with her chest between her legs and cried silently to herself, as the cold blizzard continued it's unsympathetic attack on the land.

She wanted to stay there and die with everyone else, but took Horologium's words to heart and tried to get up. She fell, and tried to get up again. She fell down another time, but with only a few feet of movement.

She slowly made her way through the blizzard, arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders, and legs only going so far without letting the cold come between her somewhat heated thighs.

She had no idea where to go but tried to head towards the direction Horologium went in. Though in the dark blizzard, she could be going in a circle for all she knew. The crying had stopped from the coldness, and the feelings of the nervous system in her body began to numb. Soon, she would die in a matter of minutes. Freeze to death all alone, and with no one to know she was dead.

The only thing good was the fact that Gray had taught her how to handle the cold for a while. However, since she was not a Ice Mage, nor live and breathed cold, the most she could guess she could handle was maybe half an hour.

She was right though and when a bit over half and hour had passed she collapse on the snowy ground. She turned her head to face away from the snow and look out into the no existing horizon of darkness. Maybe it had been actually almost an hour, for she could feel the uninvited feeling of anger surge within her.

It was over wasn't it. It had not even been the first day of trying to save the world and she already screwed it up. Maybe if Horologium had saved someone like Natsu, Erza or Gray even they could have had this place back to normal in a matter of time. She however...she failed.

She was weak, she couldn't even last through a blizzard. She didn't deserve to be saved. The thought of her friends were supposed to give her hope, but with the darkness it only emitted hatred. A false hatred that it was their fault.

That she could have been stronger if they had given her a chance, or believed in her, instead of making surprised expressions every time it was her power that was needed. They held her back. They made her weak. How she hated-no, it was only the darkness, and the only thing she would die was with a smile on her face; thinking of her friends and the joy they brought to her heart.

Her eyes began to phase in an out as she did smile and thought of each one.

**_Erza, Natsu, Happy...Gray._**

She blacked out.

* * *

Ah, it took me a while to write this. It is a wonderful story, but also complicated due to it's character's placement for each story. Fear not Graylu fans! It won't end like my other fanfics...I hope, and I don't mean where I never finish. Please read and review! Please Review! XD

Also in case you didn't understand what happened I will explain. Lucy wakes up in her Celestial Spirit, Horologium the clock not knowing it was him or not. He responds and she wants to get out. He tells her no, and shows her pretty much why, they are in a blizzard. She can't remember how she got there, much less the last thing that had happened. He finally tells her the world is now in chaos and Evil, and everyone is 'gone' much of his knowledge. She is heaertbroken thinking her friends are gone, and he tells her if she is outside of Horologium she would probably become evil. They begin to travel for safety while she flashbacks until his time on earth was coming to an end. He tell her that there is no more Celestial Spirits in this world, as far as he knows. She begs him not to leave but he can not, and disappears to both their sadness. She continues to travel on her own and collapse from the cold and the air that is tainting her heart. Finally she blacks out.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Do you ever wonder..."**_

"_**Hm?...What?"**_

"_**If we will be always together...with everyone...just like this..."**_

"**_Why would you think of something that stupid?"_**

She never knew that dying could feel so warm, especially since she died in the snow barren wasteland that used to be her old world. She forced her heavy eyes to open, and instead of seeing a freezing blizzard, she found herself frickin volcanic terrain.

Great first she almost died in the damn cold and now she was probably going to burn to death, well, as long as she didn't step in any lava holes. Her head was spinning, and her body was still cold from latter death of weather.

She slowly picked herself up to a sitting position, looking slightly from side to side. Every piece of ground that blasted up lava into the sky, sent a jump in her heart beat, nervous that it would land on her.

"Where am I now?" she stated to herself out loud. She wasn't really expecting an answer since she knew she was alone, but tensed up at the response of a echoing voice.

"You are in the land of Draedia, you have been asleep for almost a whole day" she had no idea where the voice was coming from, but her only choice was to look back regardless.

She stood up and turned to face something so unbelievable it literally almost left her speechless, almost speechless.

A gigantic dragon with dark red scales and black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. breathed heavily on her, blinding her with smoke from it's nostrils.

"A-a-a-ahhh!," she chocked on her lungs trying to let out a scream, and when she did, she fell backwards and scuffled to turn around.

The blast of lava erupting from the floor sent her flying backwards towards the dragon, underneath his raised head.

She stared intently and wide eye in horror as it stared down at her with its yellow glowing eyes.

The voice in her head spoke again, "calm down human girl. I am no threat, I assure you."

She stood up and faced him taking a few steps backwards.

"I assume that you are knowledgable in the idea of talking creatures, am I right," the voice was coming from the dragon... in her own head! She was definitely going crazy. Still she responded.

"Y-y-yes, but...I-i just never seeeeen... a..."

"A dragon,at least in the flesh" he finished her sentence for her. Another thought clicked into her mind.

"You... saved me," her fast beating heart was slowing down a bit, as the thought slightly comforted her.

"...Yes, I did," his giant head shifted to look away. Every breathe he took through his nostrils sent out a thick smoke, which made Lucy gag slightly.

"Who...are you?" her body relaxed slightly as she began to wonder why the dragon would save her.

Sure she was dying in the snow, but it seemed as if the dragon had no real specific reason to save her unless... he was going to eat her alive.

That thought brought her body to become tense again.

"...My name is Igneel," the word sounded familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Igneel..." she softly stated out loud, before she gasped in realization.

"_**Must be hard on him," Lucy said watching the little boy Romeo run out of the guild.**_

"_**His words were harsh, but the master is actually worried." The sound of something breaking caught her attention.**_

"_**Hey, Natsu, don't break the board!" Natsu, although ignored him and walked out the guild, as Lucy watched him leave too.**_

"_**Master you sure about this? He's going to save Macao, you know." **_

"_**This is why he is still such a kid."**_

"_**All this is going to do is hurt Macao's pride."**_

"_**No one can decide what someone else should do with their life. Leave him be!" Master Makarov simply replied.**_

"_**What's he doing?"**_

"_**Natsu is like Romeo-kun, see," Lucy spun to face Mirajane she heard that, "the same thing happened with Natsu. All the wizards at Fairy Tail carry something with them. A scar, or pain...or suffering..."**_

_**...**_

"_**Natsu's father left and never came back. Well, it's not his real father, but the parent who raised him. Not to mention a Dragon."**_

"_**A Dragon!?" Lucy exclaimed comedically in panic before standing up and saying, "Natsu was raised by a Dragon?"**_

"_**He was found by that Dragon in the forest when he was little and it taught him how to read and educated him, and taught him magic. But...But, one day, it vanished, and Natsu couldn't find it."**_

"_**I see, so that's Igneel."**_

"_**Natsu is looking forward to seeing Ingeel again someday."**_

"Why..." she lowered her head towards the ground, as her hands clenched into fists.

"Why?" he asked slightly unsure by what she meant.

"Why did you leave Natsu," she yelled looking up at him.

He didn't say anything but she continued, "why did you leave him alone for so many years, and what about Metalicana? What about Grandeeney? Why did they leave Wendy and Gajeel too? Why are dragons considered a myth when in reality...they are not!" she threw her arms back in annoyance.

Ingeel stared at her before he looked away from Lucy and towards the sky, "do you know the history of the Dragons and humans?"

"I uh-can't remember," which was honestly true.

"It was when Dragons pretty much ruled the lands and humans were just food to us. Then became a battle between the Dragons who wanted to co-exist with humans versus the ones who did not."

"Ah, it continued for a long time didn't it," she slightly gasped.

"Yes. The fights between destroyed many paces and the dragons who supported co-existence began to teach humans magic to slay dragons so they could help join the battle." He stretched out his wings before re-tucking them in, "Some of the dragon slayers became powerful and killed even allies too."

"I..." she didn't say anything else.

"One human had bathed in so much dragon blood that he ended up becoming a dragon. He was even called King of Dragons, Acnologia, thanks to the help of Zeref."

"But what does this have to do with specifically hiding."

"Though being feared by many we are also targets to those who want power. Kill enough Dragons and you can easily become like Acnologia, who does in fact signify the end of the world."

"So you are afraid that if you came out before Zeref or Acnologia was destroyed then you could easily become targets to anyone?"

"Yes. We are pretty much an endangered species."

She listened, and could feel the guilt in her stomach. She understood why they had left but still...the world she knew didn't feel as if they would go to such lengths to do that.

Even with the people she had encountered it didn't strike her as a time where Dragons and Humans couldn't get along.

What she still felt bad was for Natsu. She knew where his foster father was hiding but he still didn't and probably never will considering he was...gone.

She was still curious about one thing for sure, one that Horologium still could not answer; whether he didn't know it or didn't want to tell her.

"How did this happen? What made this world so...screwed up," she asked confidently.

"You don't remember do you... I see. It was during the Grand Magic Games you and the human girl Yukino were captured. The use of the twelve keys that were taken from you two in order to either defeat Zeref or stop the attack of the Dragons. I was not sure which the Eclipse plan was finally decided to be used for the machine though."

"Eclipse plan" she repeated and her memory flashed through her mind.

"_**A door?!" Lucy stated as she, Natsu, and a few of the others stood gaping at the size of the door.**_

"_**When the sun and the moon intersect...open the door with the 12 keys," the man in white shinning armor said seriously. "If you open the door, you will be able to travel back 400 years and defeat Zeref before he was immortal. This is the Eclipse Project."**_

_**Everyone's eyes widen in shock and fear,"t-travel back in time...?!" Lucy repeated.**_

"**_Lucy-sama, I heard that time flows differently in the celestial spirit world," Yukino said._**

"**_That is true but..." _**

"**_We want the help of a celestial wizard to use the dimensional boundary line of the celestial spirit world to open the door,"Yukino continued._**

"**_Originally we were meant to substitute the celestial wizard with psuedo-magic but with a real celestial wizard and the 12 keys this project will be even more perfect. It's absolutely the sun and the moon intersect. In other words, in 3 days on July 7_****_th_****_. I would like you to help us, Lucy-dono," Arcadios added._**

"**_Eh?"_**

"**_July 7_****_th_****_" Natsu simply said._**

"**_The same day our dragons vanished..." Wendy stated._**

"**_Is it just a coincidence...?" added Gajeel._**

"**_An eclipse, the intersection of the sun and the moon," Gray looked down towards the ground in thought._**

"**_Stop there!"_**

"**_The Kingdom's Army?"_**

"I suspect it was finally used to destroy Zeref however, the machine had malfunction. From this it created a vortex leading and merging two worlds. The balance from the other dimension was added to the balance of this dimension, creating a overpower of chaos and Evil."

"With the merging of both worlds creating an overpower of Evil and Chaos, but not completely. Dragons being mostly chaotic neutral does keep this world from being controlled by both of the balances."

"In other words, Acnologia and Zeref are hunting dragons for the end of the world?"

"Yes, so it is not the end of the world, but instead a Time of Eternal Darkness."

"How do you know this," she was surprised not to mention guilty feeling at the trouble she caused.

If it wasn't for the fact that she had own the keys, they would not have been able to get their hands on it. If she had maybe been at least stronger, they would not have been capture.

It was all her fault.

"I might be isolating myself, but I have not completely shut myself off. How else do you think I was still able to keep an eye on Natsu," her heart lifted in joy knowing that Igneel still cared for Natsu.

She collapse on her knees to the ground, still disappointed in herself. She had no idea what to do. She was living in a world of darkness and...then she just realized.

"Huh? How come I am not,uh, evil," she stated looking around parts of her body for anything that stood out.

A second later she pulled up her shirt slightly to see a big scar on her stomach, and she glanced back up to Igneel hoping he would know.

"You would have been taken over by the darkness if it wasn't for the fact that I added one of my scales inside your body. It will help also by healing any extreme wounds if you give it time, but the scar will stay as long as it is in there... I would not try to let it come out."

"You don't seem evil, despite the scales," it was a stupid comment that didn't make much sense, yet she still asked.

"Dragons, regardless how they feel, are chaotic neutral."

"Chaotic neutral," she felt like an idiot that didn't know anything.

"It just means I won't be doing anything good or bad unless I feel the need to...on another note; are you ok?"

She smiled lightly at his comment, "I think so," she checked herself one more more, "yeah...I should be fine."

Igneel lowered his head as if he was going to go to sleep and said, "Good...but now...you have to leave."

Here eyes widen in shock as she jumped up again," what? Why?"

"If you stay here, both of us will be vulnerable to being discovered. There is no point in you being here any longer, unless you have something else to ask," another thick smoke from his nostrils made her gag.

She clasped her fist over her chest disappointed," but...where will I go? I will be lost if I just...leave now."

He remained silent for a while, debating on whether he would help her or not.

"The one I would suggest is the village of Dierith. I wouldn't trust the villagers though...They may not be evil but they will sooner or later trick or betray you, so if you do go I wouldn't spend too much time there."

"Village of Dierith," she repeated in order to remember the names, and nodded when she was sure she did. She turned to the direction that he pointed his head in.

"However, you will probably have to go through the blizzard for a while again," her mouth dropped a bit in shock.

"What! Again? Isn't there something, I don't know...closer?" she grabbed her hair in panic and freaked out comedically.

"I wouldn't go to the village of Draedia... it's too far, despite it being in this terrain."

"B-but I almost didn't make it in last time! How am I supposed to go through a blizzard like that? I will freeze to death again," she yelled still freaking out the other direction.

"Not my problem," she froze when she heard his response, and slowly turned to face him.

Wasn't his problem?

Maybe it may or may not be true but to say such a thing was...horrible.

"Then...if it's not your problem...why...did you save me the first time. Why did you save me back in the snow and not let me die," her lip was slightly quivering.

"It's was a favor... I did it for Natsu, because he probably would have wanted me to. Nothing more. I don't owe anyone anything," one of his breathing was forced, and intentionally made her gag from the smoke.

"I can let you sleep a bit longer but then you must leave. I don't want you here anymore," his piercing gaze proved he was serious, before he closed them and went to sleep.

She simply sat there, watching the huge dragon Ingeel sleep, completely dumbfounded.

She would really have to go through the blizzard again, wouldn't she?

The terrain she was currently in could blast her in lava from the floor at any place and any time.

After another moment of just sitting there she stood up, and began to walk in the direction he pointed in earlier. She stopped when he woke to add another piece of traveling information.

"If I were you I would try to keep a straight path, otherwise if you trail off you might find yourself near the Castle of Dierith. If you do you will probably and most likely will die...slowly if they don't feel generous."

She could feel the tears brimming along the side of her eyes, but more out of frustration than sadness. Still she turned around and replied with a sad smile, "thank you for your hospitality," and turned to leave.

She began her journey still stuck in the heated terrain with no signs of cold or snow. In fact it almost felt hotter than when she was with Igneel.

She couldn't be mad at him, but she really not sure how to react to his tone towards the end. It almost as if he just...gave up.

Again, she couldn't hate him for his treatment towards her, because he was the one who saved her from the cold.

Otherwise, what was the could he really gain from saving her except endangering his existence. So really she was grateful, and despite being rude, he also prevented her from being turned evil by giving her one of his scales.

It sounded like a risky move to her, so she didn't take his cruel words to heart. She stared down at her stomach, staring at the scar. Hopefully it won't come out easily, as it probably went in.

Lucy continued down the wide open path before stopping in amazement. The terrain of lava and the terrain of snow was actually divided. She could literally jump from the cold blizzard to the volcanic land and vice versa.

She had no idea how that was possible but didn't think of it too much. The moment she stepped on the snow, she could feel the cold and disappearance of the volcanic heat.

Quickly she began her journey once again through the freezing blizzard.

Her arms were used to hold and warm her shoulders, rubbing her upper arms up and down.

Another difference she remembered that in the land of... Draedia, what gave her light to see was the moon and the lava that flowed, here she could only see what was in front of her due to the snow.

She wasn't even sure after a while if she was on the right path again. For all she knew she could be going in a complete circle, and since she couldn't see in the horizon, she had no sense of general direction.

However, she did feel as if she was getting closer to the town of Dierith.

All of a sudden something heavy fell from the snowy sky and crashed into her, to where she landed with a soft thud into the snow.

"Ahh!," she sat up quickly to see what fell on her.

A skin colored thick cloak with a mouth covered attached to the hood laid on her lap.

"A cloak? Where did it come from?" she looked around before a strange yet strong wind appeared slowing down the blizzard's own wind.

Lucy looked up and saw that Igneel was flying high above her, before turning around and disappearing into the sky. The moment he was gone the blizzard returned to normal much to her dismay.

However, as Igneel had left she smiled and softly said, "thank you Igneel."

As she picked up the cloak a dagger had fallen on top of the snow, and she kneeled down to pick it up.

It was a beautifully shinny dagger with a emerald-colored handle, which made her wonder where he got the cloak in the first place. A dragon had no need for this especially since it wouldn't fit him even if he wanted it.

She placed the dagger in the pocket that was attached inside her cloak and returned to the path Igneel had directed her to.

The blizzard surprisingly didn't last long after Igneel had left, in fact the sky was beginning to clear up. She was confident that the village was just ahead, and in the process speed up.

Lucy could see the shadowy figure of a village ahead, and tried to kept herself going, but stopped.

She finally got close enough to see that it wasn't the village of Dierith.

It was the Castle of Dierith.

Her body froze in fear, as she stared at the castle that looked it was made of complete ice, inside the defense walls also made of ice.

As beautiful as it looked, it gave a threatening and terrifying atmosphere which sent shivers down her spine.

_How in the world is this possible. I could have sworn I stayed in a straight path, so there was no way I could have drifted off, _Lucy thought.

"What am I going to do," she whispered to herself disbelievingly. She looked around trying to find some kind of hint for the direction of the actual village.

The sound of a whip crackling in the distance made her jump and she spun behind her looking for the source of it.

Another sound of the whip crackled but louder which sent her to panic mode. She had no idea where the sound was coming from, making it harder to find a place to hide.

The moment she started to hear unusually loud speeding steps did she spin around and began to run towards the castle.

* * *

Cool another chapter. Alright here is what happened if you didn't get it so far. Sometimes my story style is hard to follow.

Lucy wakes up to find she is alive, and finds out it was a dragon that saved her, but not just any dragon. Natsu's dragon saved her, and through dialogue explains, why the dragons left, and why everything actually happened. The dragons are in hiding because they are a chaotic neutral which prevents the 'balance' from being completely taken over by Evil and Chaos.

Zeref and Acnologia who kill dragons along with everything else would probably had hunted for them, not to mention anyone looking to obtain powers from killing dragons, unless they hide. Since there is no chaos and evil complete control it is just a world of darkness, I mean eternal darkness. He also explains how she is not evil, by telling her he put one of his scales in her stomach, which keeps her normal and increases self-healing.

Lucy has no idea what to do and Igneel, Natsu's dragon, tells her she has to leave or they would both be caught. He gives her a general direction and a few helpful warning of what to do and not to do. She goes through the blizzard again to get to the 'closer' town, and luckily Ingeel drops off a clock to keep her a bit warm. She is grateful and continues to travel until she ends up at a castle made of scary ice; a castle that Igneel had warned her not to go near on her way to the village.

She was about to go another direction until she heard echoing sounds coming closer, forcing her to run into the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all who review. The more review more more I will be sure to write! Enjoy!

* * *

The moment she started to hear unusually loud speeding steps did she spin around and began to run towards the castle.

She quickly glanced back for a split second just to see a shadowy figure coming in close from the distance.

When she got past the open portcullis, or main defense gate, did she grasp the edge and pull herself around the corner. Right when a huge carriage that looked like a tomb stone being pulled by a rampaging Vulcan passed her and headed swiftly towards the main entrance and disappeared.

She clenched her heart to keep it from bursting out of her chest...if it was possible.

She let out a breath of relief. She could have sworn the driver had seen her but apparently not.

_That was a close call_, she thought.

She jumped up in nervousness when the gate began to slowly close, and frantically was unsure what to do. She couldn't stay there or sooner or later she would get caught. However, if she did not go she would freeze outside.

Not really making a complete decision, she ran towards the gate and slid between the gate door and the corner wall just as it completely closed.

She stared at the drawbridge gate door as she backed up without actually looking behind her.

Lucy stopped a few paces before stopping and turning around. Her eyes widen in shock at the interior...outside again. Actually if she knew much about castles it was a bailey, but more made into a inner garden without plants.

Again everything seemed to be made of ice, including the light transparent ceiling dome. She shook her head to get a hold of herself, she shouldn't be just standing there admiring a dangerous place interior...or exterior.

She groaned wishing Gray was here, especially since ice was his specialty.

Lucy didn't see the observer from the third floor parapet, and began strolling down around the castle until she came to a servants door. She pressed her head on the door, listening for sound, before trying to silently open the door.

Luckily it was empty when she peered in the kitchen. As she entered the room she heard footsteps from the open door and quickly looked around before slipping under the cabinet close by.

The footsteps finally stopped, probably around the entrance of the door and the rest was silent. She felt as if her heart was beating way too loud as she tried to listen for any sign of leaving.

Finally she heard the footsteps beginning to disappear to wherever. Her stomach began to growl and for some reason gave her the good idea to slowly slip her hand out to reach for the apple on the counter above her.

However, as her hands trailed across the surface blindly, she felt something soft, forcing her to jump out and almost letting out a scream.

"A-," she quickly covered up her mouth when she saw it was just a hand mitten glove, and had to swallow her own scream.

_I can't be so reckless_, Lucy, she scolded herself before sighing once again and taking a bite of the apple.

She looked around the large ice kitchen, which also came with a spiral stairs leading upward, before turning around to leave through the door again.

"I hate traveling through this snow, so mind if I spent the night before I am off again," a muffled voice said from the other side of the door.

"As long as you pay for it...i guess I can allow it," another voice also said.

_Oh no, _Lucy began to panic and search with her eyes for where the spiral staircase was. She bolted to and up the stairs as fast as she could, only quickly and quietly slowing down when she knew they had come inside already.

It led her to a hallway that had rows of doors label 'servant rooms' but she knew she should not go in them just in case. She just went straight down the hall and turned led to another...set of stairs.

She huffed in annoyance as she climbed the steep stairs to-what a surprise-another hallway. She ran into the closest room the moment she heard footsteps again, pressing her back against the door and staying as quiet as she could.

She noticed that she was in a beautifully designed large bedroom of white and lots of pink. It even had a crystal chandelier in the center, and as Lucy stepped under the chandelier towards the bed a small click was made.

She looked down and fell comedically down a trap down into a humongous underground ice cave. Luckily she did not break anything, but it was painful on her butt for the moment.

"Now where am I? A ice cave...without any sign of an opening...just great. What else could go wrong," she pulled herself up like some kind of old lady, before brushing any invisible dirt off her clothes.

The next thing she knew that made her eyes turn into wide and white circles was a loud sound.

"Roaaaar-" a booming unusual voice came right from behind her; typical.

She slowly and mechanically turned around to see a huge monster, but not just any monster.

The freakish looking giant...Angelica?!

"I-is that Angelica the rat monster!" another thing she noticed that her hands where larger including her fists.

"Roaar-" she, it, uh, Angelica roared again and threw down both ape-like fists onto Lucy, who dodged in panic. She slid over to a group of large ice sickles and grabbed her Celestial Keys.

"Alright,I can do this," she pulled out her key for Taurus, before gasping in shock. "My keys, what happened to them," she looked to her other keys and saw that they were completely black and rusty. She had nothing besides her whip, which...against a giant monster rat was useless.

Angelica heard and tried to smack the rows of large ice sickles she was hiding behind, but around the time as Lucy crawled out of view to behind another large ice sickle.

The sound of ice being destroyed faded in the echo of the cave as Angelica continued to listen and look for the human, or Lucy. From her own hiding space, she tried to look for an escape but nothing out of the ordinary caught her eye.

Without realizing her foot accidentally kicked a shard of ice and sent it flying to make noise. Angelica heard and smash, however, the wrong ice sickle. Lucy froze almost thinking she blew her cover, before slowly trying to peer out.

She looked up at the ceiling to see large ice sickles hanging from the ceiling, which gave her an idea, but it might also be risky.

She jumped out from behind the ice sickle and in the open waiting for the creature to turn around. It didn't though.

"Hey," she yelled.

"Roaar-" Angelica roared and began to smash what was in front of her. Lucy sweatdropped a bit when Angelica didn't turn around.

She palmed herself in annoyance before saying,"behind you, you idiot," which still took a while until Angelica finally realized where Lucy was. The rat lifted her fists and threw them downward toward Lucy who again dodged.

"Is that all you got? I've seen mouses tougher than you," was Angelica a rat or mouse? Eh, didn't matter.

"Roaar," she roared again and lifts her fist again. This time, though, she accidentally lifted to high to where her ape-hands hit the ceiling. The reverberation sent the ceiling to shake and release multiple large icesickles, many which Lucy comedically dodged in panic.

Luckily one fell on top of Angelica's head sending her down like timber, unconscious.

"Yeah! Finally," Lucy cheered for herself, jumping up and down with joy. She placed her hands on her hips, "now how am I going to escape from here," she looked up at the ceiling where the opening from the trap door was still present.

She smirked, "that might work," and began to climb on top of Angelica's head and sitting down. She didn't have anything fuzzy so she leaned over to let her hair tickle Angelica's nose.

She scrunched face multiple times before waking and jumping up in annoyance.

"Eep," Lucy gasped as Angelica's standing speed almost threw her off Angelica's head. She quickly took out her knife and stuck it firmly inside the walls of the hole, right when Angelica began to lay down and go to sleep finally.

So Lucy was pretty much hanging high with her knife as a gasping point, so all she had to do was pull herself up and out of the open door.

"Gahh," she collapsed onto the solid-non-trap-door floor in relief, "w-who i-in the w-world would ha-ve a t-trap door in their own r-room," she gasped for breathe.

"I got to get out of here," she stood up and ran out the door, "I rather freeze out there than hide anywhere in here." She honestly forgot the way she had come from and simply ran through hallway to hallway before hitting a dead end.

"Crap, I guess I will go back and try...hm? This isn't a dead end.." she kneeled down to see light emanating from the bottom floor. After she pressed the wall it shifted a bit, revealing a opening.

"I really think I shouldn't but there is no point in turning around and risk running into someone," she stood up and pushed the wall like a revolving door.

It was a grand ballroom of ice and high ceiling of chandeliers.

Lucy froze in complete shock, staring at across the room to where a throne was placed at the end.

_Gray, _she thought as her whole body began to shake slightly. Gray was standing next to his brother Lyon and Sherry, who turned to see Lucy staring at them.

"_**Do you ever wonder..."**_

"_**Hm?...What?"**_

"_**If we will be always together...with everyone...just like this..."**_

"_**Why would you think of something that stupid?"**_

"_**I guess because not everyone is blessed with such good fortune."**_

"_**Good fortune?"**_

"_**I mean, not everyone is lucky as we are. Not everyone has someone to lean on."**_

"G-r...," she tried to speak, which caused Gray to lift his eyebrow in response.

A wide smile appeared on her face as she spoke even louder, "Gray!" Then she began to run right towards him, a few tears trickling down her face, and he didn't budge.

"I am so glad-," she tried to speak but all of a sudden, though, right when she was about to reach him, she jumped backwards and dodged large shard of ice splitting from the floor in front of Gray.

Lyon stepped in front of Gray smirking, "usually people tend to run from Gray rather than towards, and you don't seem like someone who can fight. I don't know if you are brave or just stupid."

Why would she run from Gray? Her gaze shifted from Lyon to Gray, in uncertainty. Gray didn't react at all to what just happened, he just stared at her curiously.

"Gray..what is wrong," she bit her lip slightly.

"That is Lord Gray to you, you piece of trash," Sherry stated angrily. Lucy looked from Sherry and to Lyon when he spoke again.

"She seems to know him."

"Lyon...Sherry..." she whispered but they heard her.

"And she seems to know us too," Lyon continued to smirk.

"Of course she would know us. Pretty much everyone, especially in the village, knows about Lord Gray, Lyon-kun" she smiled towards Lyon. It was still obvious that she liked him.

He shook his head in disagreement,"no, no, maybe, but I meant she seems to know us, know us."

Of course she knew them, they were her friends. Sure maybe not close friends like Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Happy, but she would even go out of her way to help them if they were ever in need.

"D-don't you...remember me Gray...It's me...Lucy," she clenched her fist to her chest in support.

"Do I know you," her heart felt as if it were beginning to crumble. He doesn't remember her then...what does he remember.

"Then what do you...remember," shivers where sent down her spine as she could see clearly visible a smirk on Gray's face.

He walked around the large shards of ice, which retreated back into the floor, towards her.

He stopped after she took a few steps back in reaction, "I remember..." he placed his thumb under his chin, pretending to think, "ruling the Kingdom of Dierith and the villages that reside in it, a few years ago after I beat my brother Lyon in a fight for the throne."

His gaze was directed towards both Lyon and Sherry, who both smiled in some kind of understanding.

The next thing Lucy knew was Lyon shouting, "Ice Maker:Eagle," which sent several flying eagles to strike Lucy.

"Ahh," she screamed as she tried to the best of her ability to block each attack, and failed each time.

She flew back across the ballroom before she heard Sherry's voice yell, "Doll Play Attack: Ice Doll." Right when she hit the wall with enough force did a ice monster appear and grabbed her leg and slamming Lucy's body into the floor.

"Ahh," she screamed in pain, as the monster threw her across the room towards the others.

"Ice Maker: Eagle," he yelled again in amusement as more eagles appeared and rammed into Lucy. She fell again yelling in pain some more as they literally did the same thing back and forth with the same too attacks.

Every moment she was thrown onto the ground did she scream moments for Gray to remember, anything to help him remember her, or at least make them stop in hesitation.

" You used to live in a village up in the North-"

" But was destroyed by the demon Deloria-"

"Ur, who was close to you took you and Lyon in-"

"And taught you ice magic-"

"She even sacrificed her life to stop Deloria"

"She was the reason you came to Fairy Tail-"

"You made so many friends-"

"Can't you remember Gray!" she screamed to which Gray's eyes widen in shock.

"Water lock," a familiar voice said, and soon Lucy was inside a sphere of water created by...Juvia.

_Juvia not you too,_Lucy thought sadly.

_**During the time in the Tower of Heaven Juvia was turned into a succubus by a weirdo with a guitar, who made her fight Lucy.**_

"_**I'm gonna show you the deepest glorious depths of hell, ya little bitch~~"**_

_**From that point Juvia would attack her as she was under control.**_

"_**Didn't you say you wanted to join Fairy Tail?! Then stop attacking your own-Nakama," she said before she was flushed in a body of water. Juvia yanked her hair and threw her onto the floor, smirking.**_

"_**hey yaaa hair~~~~ oh I love it! ahahahahah," the rocker screamed.**_

"_**Water cane!"**_

"_**Hey aaagghh! Hey...this isn't 'rock' this is sadism," she comedically cried.**_

"_**That's right, you little maso bitch! It's time to get smashed to bits inside me!"**_

"_**What the hell?!" she freaked out before another body of water washed her away.**_

_**'It's no good...she's being controlled completely. Now what...?! If she is taking this seriously there's no way I can win!'**_

_**'Lucy-san...' her eyes widen when she heard a faint voice of Juvia.**_

"_**Ahahahaha! Suffer...suffer!" the other Juvia voiced yelled crazily.**_

_**'This isn't Juvia, not any of it!' her voice continued to Lucy.**_

_**'Juvia's voice?!' Lucy thought,'of course! I'm inside Juvia here...'**_

_**'Juvia doesn't want to hurt her nakama...although...it's a little presumptuous of me to call you that...you are after all, my rival in love...'**_

_**'Well, not really...' Lucy said embarrassed.**_

_**'Juvia has truly come to love Fairy Tail...it seems so friendly...so fun...so warm...as though even if it's raining outside, in the guild the sun is always shining. Just when Juvia thought she was starting finally to get along with everyone...but it looks like Juvia can only bring sadness'**_

"Juvia does not like it when you bother Lord Gray-sama, so Juvia will finish you off for Lord Gray-sama," she closed her eyes preparing for the worst.

"That is enough Juvia," all three's eyes widen in shock as they turned to face Gray, unsure what they heard. Lucy opened one eye and tried to keep it open considering she was still suffocating.

"Lord Gray-sama," Juvia stated still shock.

"That is an order," Gray sighed walking towards Lucy, as she fell onto the floor gasping for air.

Gray bent down to her level, as she looked up directly at him. His hand trailed across her face and cheek as they stared into each other's eyes.

Lucy's heart was beating like crazy, as she tried not to blush. Juvia on the other hand, narrowed her eyes in anger but mostly jealousy.

"Lucy,..." he did remember, and she smiled in happiness. "I can't believe your-," she wanted to hug him to death.

"_So_ gulliable_. _Ice-Make: Ice Geyser" a tower of ice shot through the ground and impaled multiple parts of her body straight through; her lower abdomen, her left shoulder, her right upper leg, and one straight in the middle of her chest.

It sent her through a window and hanging over thin air of the castle. She dangled in the sky with the ice stilled impaled, before it began to crack slowly.

_H-he didn't remember me at all_, she thought as a tear escaped her eye.

"_**Do you ever wonder..."**_

"_**Hm?...What?"**_

"_**If we will be always together...with everyone...just like this..."**_

"_**Why would you think of something that stupid?"**_

"_**I guess because not everyone is blessed with such good fortune."**_

"_**Good fortune?"**_

"_**I mean, not everyone is lucky as we are. Not everyone has someone to lean on."**_

"_**I guess if you are really that worried about it then... I will just have to promise that at least we will be together always..."**_

The ice cracked and she fell straight down, and despite the height of the fall not being too high not to mention that she had landed on top of the tombstone-looking-carriage, she was bleeding very badly.

The force of her body hitting the carriage scared the Vulcan into thinking it was the owner and zoomed the carriage out into the snow and off to it's known destination.

Gray, Lyon, Sherry, and Juvia on the other hand did not see her fall since there were not many windows. They simply assumed she was still hanging.

Gray shrugged and Sherry laughed, "I guess she really did think she knew me. Oh well, I don't know any Ur. I only remember ruling this blizzard hell like any normal Tyrant."

"What about the girl," Juvia stated in annoyance, even when the girl named Lucy was tricked was Juvia still jealous. Why couldn't Lord Gray-sama be like that towards her, even if it was a lie.

"Just leave her there, I guess," Gray began to head out when the main doors opened to the ballroom.

"Hey since I paid I can spend the night right. I don't really feel like heading out on the Vulcan carriage."

"I said it was fine if you paid, so go ahead. Next time, Bora, try not to take anymore people for my village as slaves. I do still tax them."

"I will keep that in mind Lord Gray."

* * *

Ahh wasn't expecting that did you? If you did, well good for you^^ if you didn't still good because that meant i surprised you! Review !


End file.
